Female team mate
by lollypops3
Summary: "this is your new team mate Iraina" said Minato. this is the story of how Obito and Kakashi got their female team mate. i have changed loads of the story line to suit me sorry and i've also got rid of Rin i also apologize for that.Waring later chapters are rated m


A/N: This is my first fanfic so if it's terrible I'm sorry. I've changed most of the plot to suit what I want to do with the story and I've gotten rid of Rin sorry but it's the only way for my story to work. Please review and let me know what you think. by the way ittalics is a voice in her head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions.

Iraina p.o.v.

I woke with a start and immediately turned onto my side to check the alarm clock that lay next to my bed , it read 6:45

"SHIT" I yelled I was going to be late for the day when I finally met my teammates. Oh brilliant I finally get a chance to prove to everyone in the village that I'm meant to be a ninja and I've already fucked it up.

_Well said my friend well said_

Great and now I've got myself talking to Bob again as if this day couldn't get any better. No I can't think like that I won't let myself be late no matter what, I threw on my clothes not really caring what I wore I was going to leave when I remembered my new ninja forehead protector. Once I'd safely secured it on my head I jumped out of my bed room window and then started jumping from tree to tree in direction of the training areas, when I got to the clearing I leapt from the tree and onto the ground luckily I didn't make a fool out of myself and instead landed in a cat like stance. Only then did I notice the three others standing in the clearing.

"Hello it's good to see you again Iraina" my new sensei said, I recognised him immediately as the one who had been in the Hokage's office when I went in there. I remember he it called Minato and he seems to be perfectly nice.

Normal p.o.v.

The girl looked around at the two boys standing close by she studied them closely and the she smiled shyly at them.

"Iraina, this is Kakashi" her sensei said pointing at a boy with gravity defying hair which just so happened to be silver, he gave her a nod of recognition which she found funny as otherwise she probably would've thought he was a statue as he was just standing there with a stotic expression on what you could see of his face which wasn't very much as he had a ninja mask on which went all the way up to his nose. Iraina started to look off in a slightly dazed way as if she was in a dream world.

"and this us Obito" he said gesturing to a boy with obsidian coloured hair and onyx eyes, he was a lot more friendly than the other boy and actually went through the trouble of walking up to her and shaking her hand he was smiling sweetly at her and she returned the favour. Whilst all of this was going Iraina was taking in everything including each of their separate chakra signatures, she liked it, Kakashi had a spiky blue almost lightning like signature whereas Obito had a fiery red signature and there sensei had a calming green one. At this point she realised there had been a bit of an awkward silence and decided to introduce herself

" Hi I'm Iraina Matsuriki" she said smiling both of the boys then gave her a once over taking in all of her features, which to be perfectly honest weren't that impressive, she probably about 5'2 and looked so sweet and innocent.

Iraina p.o.v.

_Wow that Kakashi guy has weird hair I mean how on earth does he manage to get it to defy gravity like that maybe we should ask him._

No that might seem rude we really shouldn't, what would he think if on the first day he met me I asked him what was up with his hair.

_Fine then be like that but I really want to know what's going on with it, as its silver I reckon he's related to the famous white fang._

What a lucky guy to have such an amazing hero for a father. Only then did I realise that my sensei was introducing me to the other member of the team he was sweet and I immediately knew the two of us would get along. Once the introductions started they started staring at me as if weighing up whether or not I would be good enough to join their team.

Dammit they're doubting me.

_Well it's not my fault that your about the least imposing person someone could ever meet_

Oi shut it I don't need any of that from you Bob

_Sorry Iraina_

I ended up getting sick of the stares I mean we're going to be a team they shouldn't be doubting me from day one so I decided to stick up for myself.

"Hey please can you guys stop judging me before you even see what I can do?" I asked as politely as I could, I saw the looks of shock go over their faces as they realised they'd been caught; they even looked a bit guilty.

_Result Iraina you made them feel bad. Hunny I'm sure as hell happy that I'm bound to you._

Cheers Bob me too I replied quietly. Hmm now come to think of it I might've said the wrong thing cos they sure as hell looked shocked, but luckily for me my sensei started laughing his ass off so I think it was an ok thing to say. By the way I haven't ever really had any real friends the only friend I've ever had is Bob and he's a part of me so I'm not always the best in social situations.

"well boys it's just that we all know that's exactly what you were just thinking so I think it's funny our new team member can already deduce it" my sensei said, at this I beamed at him happy to for once have someone who believed in me.

_I like your sensei and I think we'll get along with him just fine._

When we started our training I was sparing with Obito, who actually turned out to be a really nice guy and oddly Bob agreed with me, I think Obito was feeling bad about judging me before he truly knew me because he said

"by the way I'm sure your more than capable than you look, and I'm so sorry for judging you earlier it wasn't a very nice thing for me to do, it's just you don't look all that threatening but then again that's probably a part of your strength" I couldn't help but smile the guy was going all out to get me to forgive him and to be honest I couldn't resist his sweet charm

"It's alright I'm quite used to it by now but thanks for apologizing most men have too much pride to admit their mistakes. As we got into our fighting stances I noticed Silver (my nickname for the dude with gravity defying hair watching us intently.

_C'mon Iraina show 'em what your made of._

Bob honestly you know I will

_Well then let's get this party started. Are you gonna let me help for once _

No not yet this isn't a big threat match so I don't think I should

_Fine then but you better beat him_

Oops whilst having my convocation with Bob I wasn't starting my match

"Ninja art, light technique balls of light" I shouted.


End file.
